User talk:Moush
sup --19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:21, 10 December 2007 (CET) spear disenchanter sorry, your vote fails. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 11:35, 20 December 2007 (EST) Godly Petsmite Actualy, i've been working on a build like that. To me, it seems like a great idea, but here's an obvious question...Why Rez? I mean if your doing nothing but pet control why not switch it for Run as one incase you need to run from groups. Also, i think it would work better as a R/Mo, as you can deal more dmg wiht your pet.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 12:21, 30 December 2007 (EST) :My question is, wtf are you planning on doing with it? Kourna? Kryta? RA? In short, what's your excuse for using it over one of the other builds we have? :/ -- Armond Warblade 16:57, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::It, uh, has a pet and smites? Therefore, by combining the two weakest attribute lines, you get an uber build! Lord Belar 16:59, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::Meh, good pet builds can be ok. Expertise skills, though... -- Armond Warblade 17:00, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::What, you don't like whirling defense? Lord Belar 17:03, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::I'd rather have natural stride tbh. -- Armond Warblade 17:15, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::What about dshot? Lord Belar 17:16, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::::It has an attribute? -- Armond Warblade 17:31, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::Not like it's needed, but in theory, yes. Lord Belar 17:32, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::My point stands. -- Armond Warblade 17:33, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::Escape? Dodge? Archer's Signet? :P Lord Belar 17:50, 30 December 2007 (EST) Who needs to survive when you destroy everything in your path? This is no serious build, so you must keep smiting up highest. I don't know if you need maxed pet though, since the dmg they do isn't that great. That also means Judge's Insight isn't really needed. Energy is a major problem too. You could fit d-shot in no problem, i like that skill. Moush 20:22, 30 December 2007 (EST) :Whoosh! The sound a conversation makes as it goes right over your head. Lord Belar 22:40, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::Something bout expertise being good. Divine favor pwns though, even at 3 spec, and with only 2 spells. Moush 23:10, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::What exactly do you plan to be destroying with this? Its damage is minimal and conditional at best. Also, you would see far more damage from a higher-specced beast mastery stat than a high-specced smiting stat, as the pet will do far more damage over time than the bit of a boost you get to a couple smites. The favor bonus is minimal, and Expertise would help your energy out a lot here. -- Armond Warblade 00:11, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::::With 260 armor ignoring dmg from Balth's Aura, 79 from signet of judgment, + the pet attacks, it does pretty good dmg. It's a lame attempt at a spike in that 4 or more monks use this and put balth's on their pet, run at the enemy, and the sheer aoe dmg rapes them. No it's not really going to work in most situations, and other spike builds are better. But it's a goddamn pet smite. The pets pwn people. Moush 00:14, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::::Even the AI moves out of AoE. -- Armond Warblade 00:37, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::::::That's what call of haste is for, sig of judgment can help with this too. Read the notes of Balth's Aura too, the AI doesn't move out of the way if it's on a pet as much. Moush 01:37, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Ok, so it might work against the AI, but you're still better off with something like a warrior, and in PvP it'll absolutely fail. -- Armond Warblade 01:39, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::It's not whether if fails or not, it's that you could have 8 Mo/R's with balth's aura on their pets running up to the same guy, that's GG. It's just funny. Moush 01:41, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::Why Rez? If your a monk you have so many better resurrection skills.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 14:35, 31 December 2007 (EST) Yea, i thought about using Unyielding Aura, but that would be wasteful of my elite. Maybe Light of Dwayna, maybe it will rez my pet too. Moush 17:31, 31 December 2007 (EST) :I certainly hope you're kidding. Res sig is your best choice of a res on that bar, unless you're in PvE and for some reason feel like taking Rebirth. -- Armond Warblade 23:38, 31 December 2007 (EST) FireTock It's Fire Tock.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:36, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :No, I don't think it is. Rusty 05:19, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::No, im pretty sure i put a space inbetween Fire and Tock.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:28, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::I thought it was FiremindblasavatarTock, sorry. Moush 19:11, 20 March 2008 (EDT) trol ^^^ — Skakid 23:41, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ^^^^ Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 20:46, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Fishpaste ^^^^^ Mango 22:11, 29 March 2008 (EDT) hi friend You wanna join forces? you back me up on the wiki and i do the same for you? --Droks 12:44, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :I will ally with you. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:55, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::Will it be = moar drama? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:03, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::Can I join too? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:55, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::YO ARE NAZI VOTAH RICKY GO AWAY! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:10, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: ;___________________________; ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:11, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::NAZI! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:18, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::CAPITALIST PIGDOG! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:19, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::D'x ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:19, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::In Soviet of Russa, Pigdog are YOU!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:53, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Sig The white font is annoying. ~~ 17:49, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :The yellow is worse. ~~ 17:51, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::I have to agree :/ ~ ĐONT TALK 17:53, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::Make it black or something. Idk if you've changed it. ~~ 17:57, 15 May 2008 (EDT) 2+2=4 No reference to 1984?--Relyk 23:31, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Hey Moush Just wondering if you would be interested in my penis sucking services? i love penises -- —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 85.17.174.196 ( ) . :faget.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:53, 27 May 2008 (EDT) The Game I lost it, faggot. - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 16:53, 17 January 2009 (EST) : :| I came here to say I noticed he was a bit more active...and I fucking lost the game. Again. ~ Big sysop 00:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC)